Beacons are increasingly being used for a variety of applications because of their low power requirements and low costs. Beacons transmit identifiers (typically a universally unique identifier) that are detected by applications or operating systems on client devices (e.g., mobile phones, etc.). Such detection can be used, in some scenarios, to initiate an action on the client device which may be based on the specific location of the client device as indicated by detecting the nearby beacon. For example, companies use beacons to extend the effectiveness of their mobile applications by adding real-time context to their offers and services which then can engage customers in the right way, at the right place and the right time. In addition, brands are empowered to increase sales and drive loyalty by delivering highly relevant content and services to consumers who are physically present in their stores & venues or stores and venues where their products and services can be found.
Beacons are typically owned and managed by a single entity. Switching the owner may require a burdensome configuration process and/or changes to client software. One alternative is to set up separate co-extensive beacon arrays at a given location which in turn can be costly, space consuming and time consuming.